1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulation game machines in which a character displayed on a monitor is relatively moved in a game space in accordance with control by a player using an operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional simulation game machines are known in which a player positions the feet on dummy skis, and a corresponding virtual character virtually skis on a monitor while the player views simulated images displayed on the monitor. In the simulation game machines, the player can virtually experience skiing on a skiing course, and greatly enjoys the game because the time required for the player to travel from a starting point to a goal point, and the score in accordance with the level of skiing, are displayed on the monitor at the end of the game.
In simulation game machines, the player slides the dummy skis horizontally so that the character displayed on the monitor will ski along a skiing course. However, by way of example, at a point where the character must jump while skiing, jumping is automatically performed. This disrupts the virtual experience of the player and makes the experience less realistic. Therefore, the game content is relatively lacking in variety, which may cause the player to lose interest in playing the game.